Why are you mad?
by my name is marty
Summary: "I wanted to tell you you're my favorite brother and you know it. Ignore me, like I care… I do care."


**I hate myself now. why? just because, of this story. So I wanted to practise my sad stuff and this came out it's only a first drafted and I am fairly pleased. I want to know what you think, please?**

* * *

Things could have gone better than this.

So many lives could have been saved if it hadn't been for that one mistake. That one little error. How did it happen? I couldn't remember anymore, I just remember I did something wrong.

_"I got cocky, I know. Sorry Bruce, I know you depended on me for that one. I see you're cooped up in the Bat-cave again, like when Jason… I know you feel like it was you who made the mistake but understand that it wasn't I'm a grown man I can take care of myself, don't worry will you? Your my dad, I know you care but don't blame yourself okay?"_

He was too caught up to listen I knew that, I went with Alfred. He looked so… sad. Why was Alfred sad? Did he blame himself too? I tried to talk with him but he ignored me, just kept looking at the picture of us together, the three of us, Bruce Alfred and me. _"I don't want you sad Alfie, you're the best, always the best so don't be sad, don't cry old man. You've been like a grandfather to me always."_

Maybe he didn't want to listen, stubborn old man. I shook my head and headed to Tim's room, I heard him sniff. I walked in to see him cleaning excessively while stubborn tears ran down his face. He wiped them away as I walked to embrace him in a hug. _"So you're crying too. Why are you sad? I don't understand! You're going to ignore me too? Fine, be like that. I just wanted you to know you've always been my favorite brother. I don't know why you're all mad at me, it was just a mistake. I'm only human. I love you Timmy, you know it."_

I'm going with Damian, maybe he won't be mad. He was training, his eyes looked red as he hit the punching bag with all his force. Maybe he was mad too? _"Hey Dami, just… I'm sorry okay? I don't know what I did that got you all angry but I'm sorry. I'm just proud of you little bro. I wanted to tell you you're my favorite brother and you know it. Ignore me, like I care… I do care."_

The doorbell rang. I went to open it because Alfred didn't seem to feel too good. When I get there I see Jason of all people standing there wearing a suit? Jason wearing a suit? That's a miracle. He just stood there looking angry, when didn't he look angry? Worse is he's probably angry with me too. Alfred left something about fetching the rest. _"You're probably going to ignore me too but that isn't new with you. So I'll just tell you now that we're alone, you're my favorite brother. It doesn't matter that you tried to do me in countless times I know you love me back you don't have to tell me. I love you Jason no matter what you do you're always family. You're always welcome here."_

We left in the limo, the ride was quiet my attempts to speak to them were fruitless. I shut up when I saw where we were going. The grave yard. But why? Who died? Why didn't I know? Why wasn't I told? We stood there looking as Barbara, Wally, Roy, Kaldur, Donna and a lot of other heroes stood there watching the always fashionably late Wayne Family.

They all gave condolences but everyone ignored me, why? I mean it was a mistake, people. I got out in time and a saved the guy, right? I mean I could have saved so many more people if the building hadn't practically exploded in my face, right? If I had more time, if it hadn't been so soon. I mean even Selina was ignoring my attempts.

I looked up to the sky and then down to the ground, my parent's grave, they buried the person next to my parent's grave, I looked at the name. I could believe what I saw the casket was mine; people, loved ones were there in front of my grave. All crying, I felt the tears slide down my face as an empty feeling filled me up.

At least they didn't ignore me, they never would have ignored me, I knew it. Maybe they are a bit angry with me but they never ignore me. They wouldn't ignore me either, I knew this day would come; I have a speech ready and everything. Wally would read it; he even made one of his own in case he was the first one to go. He was already in front of everyone with an empty look in his eyes as he looked down at the sheet of paper.

"Damn it Dick, you always have to be the first in everything we do. Dick and I both agreed to write down our last words, if one of us died on Duty, we would read it for everyone there. Here goes nothing.

_Starting with a curt happy-go-lucky hello, I have to say Bruce it's not your fault get it through that thick head of yours, I knew what I was doing, I knew the consequences. I did it anyway. I know for a fact that you've been in the cave longer than you should. I'm not a little kid anymore. _

_If I knew any better I'd say Alfred knows how to keep his feelings to himself better than anyone. You probably do but if this is the last time I tell you something it's that your family, old man, you are the best. See even dead you get to hear it. I know death is inevitable so I'll be here waiting for all of you, even if you die at old age. _

_I want you to know Timmy you're my favorite brother. Don't disinfect the whole mansion and prohibit anyone from entering your apartment, it's better to be with family. Don't cry that goes to all of you, be happy. My best wishes to Stephanie._

_ Dami, I know you hate the name but you know I don't really care. You my favorite brother don't tell Timmy or Jason, our secret. Okay? You have to know how proud I am of you. I've come to think of you as a son more than a brother, especially our time as Batman and robin. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. And when Bruce is in his really old age and unable to be Batman, don't be so surprised when you find him giving you the suit. _

_Jason, my first brother. What the heck you're my favorite no matter what. Don't tell the others though, they might get jealous. I love you. I forgive you. You have to know that no matter what happens, we're always Family and you're always, I mean it little bro, always welcome at the mansion. Nothing else Matters._

_And to everyone else, especially my friends and Babs. I loved you all in your very own special way, you know me. Too trusting for to believe I was raised by Bruce. You have to remember Bruce wasn't my first and only Father, Wally probably already sent their individual letters for those who are still part of my first family, Haley's Circus._

_Don't cry and don't be sad, you know how I hate it when you're all sad._

_With all the love in the world, Richard John Grayson."_

I looked at them all, they were shocked. And there was a smirk on Jason's face.

"Sappy and cliché even dead Dickie-bird." He muttered. I smiled at them tears running down my cheeks. I'm dead.


End file.
